Picnics and Sleeping Bags
by AngelChan16
Summary: They only knew each other for 15 minutes. But she's lonely. She's never had a friend, and she'd do anything for one. And she found someone. Kirlia X Riolu, Rated T, just to be safe.


sRiolu ate his breakfast slowly.

"Mom, these Oran Berries are delicious! Where did you pick these?" asked Riolu happily.

"Oh, I picked them at Sunset Forest." replied Riolu's mother.

"Can I go to Sunset Forest to play?" asked Riolu.

"Yes, but take this basket."

Riolu's mother gave Riolu a basket packed with fruit, Cheri Berries, Pecha Berries, Oran Berries, and Sitrus Berry juice. There was also a large, pink Poffin, red Pokeblocks, and a PokeGear.

"What's the PokeGear for?" asked Riolu.

"In case you need help."

"What about all the food?"

"If you meet a new friend, you can share the food with them, and the Sweet Poffin and the red Pokeblocks are for dessert."

"Okay Mom, bye!" Riolu laughed, as he walked out of the cottage and into the Sunset Forest.

Riolu found a small clearing, with 3 tree stumps in the middle. There was one large tree trunk and two smaller ones, on each side. (A/N. THE TREE STUMPS LOOK LIKE A TABLE AND CHAIRS, THEY LOOK LIKE THIS: oOo )

"This looks like a great place to eat!." Riolu placed the tasty feast on the larger tree stump.

"Um….. hello." Riolu heard a mysterious voice behind him.

"Uh, hi!" Riolu said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Riolu."

"And I'm Kirlia"

Suddenly, Riolu heard a voice.

"Riolu! Riolu!"

"Mom!?" Riolu said, shocked.

"I….. Brought….. You….. This…"

Riolu's mother passed Riolu a tent and two sleeping bags.

"You can camp here, if you want. Be careful, and make sure that you're safe."

"Thanks mom!" said Riolu.

As Riolu's mom left, Kirlia asked Riolu shyly.

"C-can I camp with you?"

"Sure! you can use my PokeGear to ask your mom."

"Thanks!"

Riolu handed Kirlia the PokeGear.

"Hi mom, can I have a sleepover with my friend? Huh? Really? Aw….. wait… what? Yay! I thought you meant I couldn't sleepover. I have food mom, I'm not going to starve to death! And we're near Sunset Forest, we have the ripest berries ever!" Kirlia told to the phone. She hung up.

"My mom said yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna eat?"

"Sure."

"Mmm, this Cheri Berry is so delicious! And so is this Sitrus Berry juice!"

Suddenly, the table was clean, except for the Poffin and Pokeblocks.

"Dessert? DIG IN!" yowled Riolu.

Riolu and Kirlia happily feasted on the dessert.

"Wow, Kirlia! That was delicious!" laughed Riolu.

"Wanna play tag tomorrow?" asked Kirlia.

"Yes! But, tomorrow is Valentines Day, right?"

"Oh yeah….."

Kirlia's face grew a crimson red, but luckily, the night sky made it nearly impossible to see.

"My mom will probably hang with my dad." said Riolu.

"So we have the whole day to ourselves." murmured Kirlia, closing her eyes.

As Kirlia opened her eyes, Riolu just realized the beauty in her ruby red eyes.

"Riolu, I know we'll be great friends when we get older….. So I want to show you my secret."

Kirlia showed Riolu a ring with a small gray stone in the middle.

"What's that?" asked Riolu

"It's an Everstone ring."

"What does it do?"

"The Everstone in the ring….. it… stops me from evolving."

"What?! Why don't you want to evolve?!"

"I want to prove that a great Pokemon doesn't have to be fully evolved, so I always wear this ring, day and night."

"I want to evolve… into a strong Lucario. Like my mother."

"Well… I don't really _want _to be a Gardevoir." (A/N YES I SUPPORT GARDEVOIR X LUCARIO, BUT I SAW THEIR SIZES AND LUCARIO IS LIKE A MIDGET COMPARED TO GARDEVOIR.)

"It's your choice." said Riolu, smiling.

"You're awfully nice." Kirlia said quietly.

"Most Pokemon say I'm a Scardey-Skitty for not wanting to evolve….. But I _have_ evolved! I was once a little Ralts." Kirlia said angrily.

"I bet you're a very brave Kirlia….." whispered Riolu, taking a pace closer to Kirlia.

Kirlia slowly wrapped her arms around Riolu.

They slowly moved their faces an inch closer.

And in a second, their lips locked. But that's not all.

Riolu started glowing, and suddenly a white light engulfed him.

The light faded away, and Riolu was suddenly a Lucario, still kissing Kirlia.

"Riolu…" whispered Kirlia as their lips parted.

Kirlia slowly opened her eyes to see, not a Riolu, but a Lucario.

"You evolved….."

"Did I?" Lucario looked down at himself.

"I've evolved….. wait… I've evolved!"

"Congratulations, Riolu. Or should I say, Lucario?"

Lucario smirked, "And I love you too."

THE POKEMON-FUL END


End file.
